A Were's Life
by Riley Wolffang
Summary: Follow the badass life of a werewolf Rated T for alot of language sorry :)


**This is my first ever FANfiction!please review!I will be is a story ive been working on for a while.**

"huff-huff." ughhh why now?why 3:10 In the fucking morning,repeats over and over through my head as I follow the tattoo of footsteps my target was making while fleeing.

My name is Riley.K-9 officer Riley Ramos. I kick non-human ass with my ever loyal and alert partner/friend Parker, the black and golden brown German Shepard. Here's a little flash back of why I'm here and not in my nice warm bed sleeping.

I was sleeping in my bed dead to the world after a long day of paperwork when...Rinnnnng-Riiiiiinnnnnnnng!" Owwww!" I cry out when I jolt up startled and in the process from the sudden movement,lose my balance and fall face first onto the floor." owww.." I rub my nose and pick up the damn thing."there better be a good reason for this." I growl crankily into the phone."Riley shut up!whillis escaped." I yawn and look blurily at the phone trying to grasp the strings of my memory."wait... Was'nt he one of those top priority prisoners we kept in the telepathic proof cells?" I ask drowzily as I get up off the floor and reluctantly go to make some coffee.I had a feeling I was'nt going to see my bed anytime soon. "yes."his reply came plain and simple. "crap" I say now waking up."and how did he exactly escape?" I ask my boss Blake Marshall. " well apperently he's older then we first thought " blake said.

just fucking great.  
"gahhh damn you Blake! I always have to clean up because of your"miscalulations"!" I snarl into the phone now fully awake.I then close my eyes and sigh "where do you want me?" " he was last spotted near Kona Rapids." (which is a good 40 minutes away)"on it boss... Oh and when you see my bro, kick his ass for not being present and not helping." I then hang up and finish my coffee and get dressed. As I pass the living room on the way to my room I yell at parker to get up and wait for me by the door. When I finished getting ready and straped on my gun, I grabbed a styrofoam cup from the cabinant and took another coffee to go. Along with that I grabbed my keys and parkers really, really, long retracable leash and was out the door.

When I finally got to the site it was 3am according to my watch .I got out of the car and sniffed the air and caught a faint scent. I look at parker he nods at me meaning he caught the scent to. The funny thing about parker is he's not even a little bit scared or fazed by me when we first met. Most dogs snarl or tuck their tail between their legs when they catch my scent or sense what I am. Not parker, no he just came right up and accepted it though he's not very friendly to anyone else. Parker barked with anticipation and set out on a dead run following the scent trail of our vampire fugitive.

So now that we have come to a full circle I continue to run though I can barley see anything. I am mainly following parkers scent because he wasn't making a lot of noise. I look at my digital watch which flashed 1:30am at me. I yawn and try to stay focused . Soon I begin to hear panicked footsteps that don't belong to parker ahead of me ,I take out my gun and put on a burst of speed. Parker circles back to me and growls. I nod and swerve left into the trees and run while parker goes right. I then step in front of Willis's path he skids to a stop," surrender and come quietly so we can all get some rest and I can maybe get you on probation". I say tiredly whillis looks back and sees parker snarling he then shakes his head no and flees. Damnit I mutter and strip and neatly hide my gun and clothes in the roots of a tree. I then called the she-wolf within me.

My arms and legs shortened while my hands and feet curled up within themselves creating paws my nails hardened and nose and mouth lengthen into a ears grew pointed and rose up to rest on the top of my head. And then my tail grew And fur sprouted covering my whole body till there,sat a midnight blueish- black wolf not human. I howled and quickly caught up to parker and passed him my tongue lolled out of my mouth as I sprinted when whillis came into view I growled and made a tremendous leap and landed on top of my vampire. He froze when I pressed my fangs lightly agianst his neck . I waited till parker came and switched places with me then shifted back and stood up infront of vampire snarled "you bitch!" I yawned "ya ya,I know I suck and what-not,not if you dont want to be turned into shreaded pieces and carried back, I suggest you be a good little blood sucker and come at your own will".whillas stared at me an laughed "ha bitch has got spunk,ill give you that"

**sorry I stopped in the middle of like the chapter.:) I hope you like my one review!**


End file.
